


February 6, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to use a tentacle to strike one Metropolis villain before Supergirl kicked her twice.





	February 6, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to use a tentacle to strike one Metropolis villain before Supergirl kicked her twice and knocked her down.

THE END


End file.
